Mudança Brusca
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Harry resolve pedir Luna em casamento.Mas ela aparentemente tem outros planos...Fic vicecampeã do 1 Challenge HarryLuna do 3 Vassouras


Mudança Brusca 

Estavam os dois em um restaurante chique de Londres.Ele parecia ansioso, e bastante animado, o que era um pouco estranho.Mas o mais estranho era ela, que estava pensativa demais (aliás, vê-la realmente pensativa já era algo raro).

-Luna, eu tenho algo a te dizer. –falou ele tomando coragem, por fim.

-Eu também Harry. –disse ela levantando os olhos para ele.Ele a encarou surpreso.

-Pode falar primeiro, então –disse ele pensando "Se for algo ruim, ela vai se alegrar quando eu falar o que tenho pra dizer, então é melhor que ela fale antes".

-Harry...eu vou me mudar...para Nova Iorque...

-O quê? –perguntou ele sem acreditar

-Você ouviu Harry.Eu vou me mudar para Nova Iorque. –disse ela olhando séria para ele.

-...Por quê? –ele devia ter ouvido mal, só podia ser isso.Ela não iria se mudar, apenas viajar pra lá ou algo assim, e ele havia escutado errado.

-Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego lá.Para trabalhar como escritora em um jornal bruxo famoso.E, Harry, eu nunca conseguiria uma proposta dessas por aqui, tente entender.

Ele sentiu o mundo começar desabar.Então ela não iria apenas viajar...

-Quando...? –a pergunta ficou incompleta, graças ao nó na garganta que ele sentia.

-Depois do casamento do Draco com a Gina.Eu só não vou antes porque prometi a ela que seria madrinha de casamento dos dois com você.

-Mas o casamento é daqui a uma semana! –disse ele, sentindo o mundo desabar por completo.

-Eu sei.Desculpe não ter te falado antes, Harry. –disse ela sem olhar mais para ele.

Os dois ficaram num silêncio angustiante, até que ele tomou coragem e murmurou:

-Então acaba aqui, não é?

-Sim. –ela não o encarava mais.

-Certo então...boa sorte, Luna.

-Obrigada Harry.Te vejo no casamento da Gina. –dizendo isso, ela se levantou do seu lugar e saiu do restaurante.

Ele a observou sair, cabisbaixo, com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra, pegou uma caixinha na qual estava guardado o anel de noivado que iria dar para ela naquela noite.

De repente, ele ateu na própria testa:

-Harry!Como você é burro, idiota!Você devia ter a pedido em casamento como tinha planejado fazer, ao invés de ficar quieto bancando o idiota! Duvido que ela quisesse terminar com você, se você não tivesse sido tão burro...

E murmurando um último "Você é um idiota, Harry", ele pagou a conta e saiu do restaurante também, pensando em como falar com ela antes que ela fosse embora, e de preferência antes do casamento do Malfoy com Gina.

-Então vocês terminaram mesmo? –perguntou Gina a Luna, quando ela, Luna e Hermione conversavam, enquanto Gina provava o vestido de noiva, dois dias depois do fim do namoro de Luna e Harry.

-Sim... –disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos

-É realmente uma pena, Luna...vocês dois formavam um casal tão bonito... –disse Hermione

-Era o jeito, Hermione.Se eu continuar aqui, nunca vou receber uma proposta de trabalho decente, e sequer tão boa quanto esta!E não quero passar o resto da minha vida dependendo economicamente do Harry...

-Eu sei como você se sente. –disse Gina, enquanto uma costureira apertava seu vestido na cintura –A pior coisa para uma mulher é depender economicamente do marido.Mas no meu caso, é impossível isso não acontecer nem um pouco...ai...está apertando demais...

-Mas...ele não tentou falar com você depois que vocês terminaram? –perguntou Hermione

-Sim, ele tentou de vário jeitos...desde o telefone trouxa, a ir lá em casa,mandar a Edwiges,mas eu não deixei que ele falasse mais comigo...

-Por que não? –perguntou Gina

-Simples: por que eu sei que se ele me pedir, eu vou voltar atrás completamente...Merlim, ás vezes eu esqueço que nós terminamos e quase atendo ao telefone, abro a porta...graças aos céus eu só falei da minha viagem a dois dias atrás, porque se não, eu não estaria agüentando mais... –dito isso, ela começou a chorar, Hermione a abraçou, e Gina foi até elas...

Harry estava ficando desesperado.Tentou falar com Luna de todas as maneiras que conseguia lembrar, mas não obteve sucesso em nenhuma.

Só lhe restava falar com alguém que pudesse lhe dar algum conselho útil.Mas...quem?

Rony lhe era uma opção a ser descartada, o amigo nunca tivera jeito com as mulheres, sempre fora muito ruim nesse assunto.Sabe-se lá como ele conseguiu se casar com Hermione.

Lupin...talvez, ele sempre fora um bom amigo, mas novamente, não tinha muito jeito com as mulheres.Era Tonks que comandava completamente a relação dos dois.Mais uma opção a ser descartada.

Depois de muitas hipóteses, só lhe veio mais uma pessoa a cabeça.Mas essa era uma hipótese que nem devia ter sido considerada, não importa o quanto ele fosse a pessoa que poderia o ajudar.De jeito algum _Harry Potter pediria ajuda a Draco Malfoy._

Não.Nunca.Harry sempre dissera que por Luna ele aceitaria brigar com o demônio, mas nunca _pedir ajuda_ a um.

Certo, Draco Malfoy não era um demônio, se lembrou Harry, ou Gina não casaria com ele.Mas igual, ele era última pessoa que Harry pediria ajuda...e só em alguma situação limite...

-Malfoy, posso falar com você? –perguntou Harry.Perder Luna era uma situação limite, afinal.

-Para vir até a minha casa e pedir educadamente para falar comigo você está morrendo ou sob um Impérius.Ou então aprontando uma. –o loiro observou o ex-colega grifinório por alguns instantes, e por fim, quando Harry achou que seria expulso abaixo de azarações, Malfoy disse -Pode entrar.Seja bem vindo a Mansão Malfoy.

Harry observou Malfoy por vários instantes, sem reagir.O que estava acontecendo afinal?Devia ser tudo um pesadelo.Primeiro Luna resolvia se separar dele por causa de uma proposta de emprego, agora Malfoy estava sendo educado, e até gentil com ele.O mundo realmente estava desabando.Ou devia ser tudo apenas um sonho, afinal.Harry desejava imensamente que fosse a segunda alternativa.

-Bem...sente-se. –Malfoy se sentou em uma poltrona, e fez sinal para que Harry fizesse o mesmo –E me diga o que aconteceu pra você vir _aqui_ disposto a conversar civilizadamente comigo?

-Só me responda uma coisa antes: por que está sendo tão educado comigo, Malfoy? –perguntou Harry desconfiado.

-Em primeiro lugar, pode se sentar que a poltrona não está enfeitiçada, não que eu saiba.E em segundo, uma vez que você vai ser padrinho do meu casamento, que a Gina e Lovegood vivem grudadas, e que Gina me ameaçou de morte para mim ser educado com você e a família dela, você acha que tenho outra alternativa? –perguntou ele tranqüilamente, enquanto se servia de uma bebida.

-Certo, mas isso não significa essa sua prontidão para me ajudar. –disse Harry, por fim se sentando, sem acreditar muito no que Malfoy dizia.

-Você não me disse o seu problema, e eu não lhe disse que iria te ajudar.Só que não tenho nada de interessante para fazer e ás vezes gosto de bancar o psicólogo para me distrair, então você pode me dizer qual é o seu problema e eu posso pensar se vou fazer alguma coisa ou não.

-Certo...então... –Harry não sabia como começar.Pedir conselhos amorosos a aquele que já fora seu inimigo era algo humilhante.Mas não havia outra solução.Se Malfoy conseguia lidar com Gina, Luna seria fácil.

-Fale logo, Potter.Talvez eu possa te ajudar, _quando eu souber o que é_. –disse ele alcançando uma bebida para Potter também.

Sem perceber, Harry se descobriu contando seu problema com Luna.E depois se culpando.Ele sempre falava demais.Talvez Malfoy tivesse colocado algo na sua bebida.Não devia ter ido procurar Malfoy.O loiro provavelmente iria rir e dizer que ele era um total incompetente.E de fato, foi isso que aconteceu:

-Realmente, Potter...achei que você soubesse controlar melhor as situações.Por que não a pediu em casamento ao invés de perguntar se estava tudo terminado?Como pode ser tão burro?

-Olha aqui, Malfoy, eu não sei porque te contei isso, mas certamente não foi para que você me humilhasse ainda mais. –disse o moreno entre-dentes

-Eu sei o que você quer.Um conselho.Afinal de contas, perto da Gina, essa Lovegood é quase um anjo, não?

-Em matéria de temperamento, sim.

-Bem, então eu te digo uma coisa: não a procure mais...

-O quê? –perguntou Harry se levantando.

-Me deixe terminar.Não a procure mais por hora.Dê um tempo para ela pensar.

-Mas acho que ela já pensou tempo demais!Por que acha que ela só me avisou uma semana antes?

-Eu te digo por que: ela tinha que pensar em como te dizer, e se tinha certeza de que queria ir embora.E ela decidiu que sim.E agora ela não quer mais falar com você porque tem medo de voltar atrás.

-Como assim?

-Potter, ACORDA!Pelo que a Gina me conta, e pelo que eu mesmo vejo, a Lovegood é completamente apaixonada por você.

-Então por que ela vai se mudar por causa de um emprego?

Draco bufou

-Uma coisa que você deveria ter aprendido, Potter, é que o mundo não gira em torno de você.Se Lovegood recebeu uma boa proposta, ela tinha mais que aceita-la.Afinal, todo mundo sabe que aqui na Inglaterra ela jamais será respeitada como escritora.

Harry não respondeu.Draco o observava com seu natural sorriso sarcástico, dessa vez vitorioso.

-Certo...então o que eu faço?

-Espere, Potter, eu acho que sei o que fazer, mas se der certo, eu quero que você me devolva...

-O que você quer, Malfoy?

-Apenas duas coisas: um galeão e que você se mude pra Nova Iorque junto da Lovegood e deixe a mim e a Gina em paz.

-Tudo isso é ciúmes, Malfoy?Por acaso você não confia na Gina? –perguntou Harry sarcástico

-Nela eu confio.O problema é você.E é melhor ir parando com as gracinhas, se você quer que eu o ajude...

Harry suspirou.Não tinha muita escolha.

-Certo, Malfoy.Você venceu.Eu cumpro as exigências se tudo der certo...mas _ai_ de você se por sua causa a Luna ficar furiosa comigo ou algo do gênero...

Ignorando o último comentário, Malfoy sorriu.

-Então, faça exatamente o que eu lhe disser, Potter...

Noite do casamento de Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley.

Luna Lovegood e Harry Potter mal se falaram antes da cerimônia, na qual os dois eram um casal dos padrinhos de Gina.

Na festa...

-Obrigada por ser minha madrinha, Luna. –disse Gina abraçando a amiga –É amanhã que você vai embora, né?

-Sim, até eu daqui a pouco vou ir, porque ainda preciso arrumar umas coisas.

-Certo, mas fique um pouco. –pediu Draco.Gina e ele se entreolharam rapidamente.Ele havia contado a Gina que dissera a Potter como resolver seu problema com Lovegood, mas não contara que o havia pedido em troca.

Luna, distraída como sempre, não reparou os olhares.

-Bem, Luna, vamos te deixar um pouco sozinha, tudo bem para você –perguntou Gina.

-Sim, tudo.Afinal, os noivos têm que prestar atenção em todos os convidados, não? –perguntou Luna sorrindo.

Gina sorriu e se afastou com Draco.Quando passaram por Potter, Malfoy acenou com a cabeça para ele, dando sinal para por o plano em prática.

Harry então, se aproximou de Luna:

-Está uma noite linda, não acha?

-Sim, está.Gina e Malfoy realmente deram sorte em escolher uma noite tão bonita... –distraída, Luna não reparou que quem estava puxando conversa com ela era Harry.

-Com certeza.A nossa também poderá ser, não acha?

-Como assim...? –ela se virou, e viu que era com Harry que ela conversava.Então, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, a loira se levantou e disse –Com licença, eu acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Não, Luna.Você sabe que não precisa.E nós precisamos conversar. –Harry estava seguindo à risca o que Malfoy lhe dissera sobre ser firme com Luna.

Luna não respondeu de imediato.Fitou o chão por alguns instantes, e por fim disse:

-Sinto muito Harry, mas não vou mudar de opinião sobre a minha mudança.

-Mas... –começou ele, porém Luna o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Não importa o que você diga, Harry, eu não vou mudar de opinião.Você não pode ser tão egoísta a ponto que queira que eu deixe de trabalhar, de viver a minha vida, de largar tudo para ficar com você.NÃO MESMO! –ela começara a gritar.Um grupo de pessoas se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Luna, calma aí...

-CALMA NADA!VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM SI MESMO!EU NÃO SOU NENHUM CACHORRINHO PARA FICAR RECEBENDO ORDENS E AS ACATANDO GENTILMENTE! –gritou ela

-LUNA, POR MERLIM, SE ACALME! –Harry estava perdendo a paciência

-NÃO ME PEÇA PARA FICAR CALMA, SEU CRETINO EGOÍSTA!

-EU NÃO SOU EGOÍSTA, E SIM VOCÊ! –bradou ele

-VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM SI MESMO, ISSO NÃO É SER EGOÍSTA?E NUNCA PERCEBE.E EU NÃO POSSO NUNCA FAZER ALGO PARA O MEU PRÓPRIO BEM, ENTÃO? –ela começou a chorar, encobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Harry então percebeu a besteira que tinha feito.

-Luna...

-ME DEIXE EM PAZ! –dito isso, ela saiu quase correndo em direção aos jardins do local.

Harry suspirou.Havia estragado tudo, e tinha que consertar o erro naquele instante, ou seria tarde demais.

Ao chegar nos jardins, encontrou Luna encolhida num canto, chorando furiosamente.

-Me perdoe...

-Não. -a voz dela estava tão rouca que ela não podia mais gritar, mas ela ainda disse o "não" em um tom alto e claro.

-Luna, eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisa que te magoaram...

-Não.

-Eu só queria dizer que...

-Não.

-...Eu quero ir para Nova Iorque com você. –disse ele, ignorando o último não.Malfoy o avisara para ter paciência.E antes ele não tivera, então essa vez tinha que dobra-la.

-N... -começou ela, mas então percebeu o que Harry havia dito -Espera, o que eu você acabou de dizer? –perguntou a loira, absolutamente surpresa, levantando os olhos azuis para ele.

-Que eu quero ir para Nova Iorque com você, Luna. –ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e pegou as mãos dela –Eu quero estar com você para sempre.Eu simplesmente não posso te perder porque não quis aceitar a sua proposta de melhorar profissionalmente. –depois de alguns instantes, ele continuou -Você se casa comigo? –dizendo isso, ele agilmente tirou do bolso as alianças, e colocou uma no dedo de Luna.

A garota o observou surpresa por vários instantes, e então olhou para a aliança de ouro com safiras que estava em seu dedo.Por fim, sorriu docilmente.

-Harry, você não podia ter me feito mais feliz.

Ele também sorriu e a abraçou com força.Depois de vários instantes em silêncio, ela perguntou:

-Mas Harry...O que a gente faz?

-Como assim? –eles ainda estavam firmemente abraçados.

-É que eu já estou com a minha passagem comprada, malas prontas, e apartamento escolhido... como fica o casamento?

-Acho que eu sei o que fazer.Você vai para Nova Iorque e começa a arrumar tudo por lá, enquanto eu também vejo o que eu tenho que fazer antes de me mudar por aqui.E para ver as coisas do casamento, você vem para cá quando tiver um tempinho.O que acha?

-Ótima idéia, Harry.Até porque eu não podia ficar lá para sempre e não vir para cá de vez em quando, até porque quando o nosso filho nascer, você vai precisar conhece-lo... –disse ela, no tom sonhador de sempre.

-Luna...espera aí...o que você quer dizer com "quando o nosso filho nascer?", perguntou Harry sem acreditar

-Ah, é mesmo, eu tinha esquecido de te contar...Harry, semana passada eu descobri que estou grávida de um mês já.Também foi uma surpresa enorme para mim... –disse ela ao ver a cara dele.

-Não é isso, quero, dizer,é também, -disse ele com um aceno rápido de cabeça –mas, Luna, como você ia se mudar esperando um filho meu e não ia me dizer nada?

-Ah, Harry, eu descobri muito em cima da hora, e além do mais, eu pedi para Gina te contar depois que já estivesse lá...

-Luna... –replicou ele, porém ela o interrompeu:

-Pronto, Harry.Agora você já sabe e você vai se casar comigo, não?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça:

-Sim, mas...

-Então chega de "mas" e de briguinhas idiotas. –ela tocou de leve os lábios dele –A nossa vida começa agora, então vamos começa-la bem.

Dito isso, ela o beijou profundamente.Sim, os dois estavam começando uma nova vida a partir daquele momento, então que ele fosse especial para os dois.Para sempre.

N/A:Para vcs ñ pensarem q eu morri, pq as minhas fics de fato não andam (u.u), aqui está:uma fic Harry/Luna, um dos meus shippers favoritos.Foi escrita para o 1° challenge H/L do 3V, e conseguiu o segundo lugar (ta bom,ta bom...só tinha duas fics concorrendo...u.u).

_Ela não betada e é a primeira H/L que eu escrevo, então, desculpes se estiver mt ruim..._

_E, pra qm lê as minhas fics, podem ficar tranqüilos, eu pretendo voltar a escrever logo...XDD_

_E se vcs gostaram, reviews pleaseeee!_


End file.
